all's fair in love and war
by thefourteenthdarkone
Summary: Everyone sees an event from a different perspective. That doesn't mean they can't share each other's pain. No matter how great it may be.
1. Meredy

**So, I have this really sad headcanon that should definitely NOT become true that Angel becomes like a second mother to Meredy(think Ultear) and then she dies heroically/dramatically too, only this time in front of Meredy. And so I wrote this. Don't you love that I come up with this while trying to think of non-angst Angel/Meredy broships?**

**Do review it. **

**I'm not sure where this would take place, like maybe during the final battle.**

It wasn't fair, what had happened to her.

Fair's a silly word.

Why?

What had she done to deserve this?

Meredy had asked herself this question many times in her life. After her village was destroyed, when Juvia had disappeared on Tenrou Island, after she read that note, that awful, awful note that Ultear left behind. She had been so much happier lately, and that question had not been thought of in a long time. But it was coming to the forefront again, as she cried and held the hand of the woman who had become Ultear all over again, and now in one more way.

She couldn't leave her. She couldn't. It wasn't fair. Haha. Fair. Such a silly word.

It had taken everything the silver-haired woman had to summon that horrible, infinitely powerful angel. And yes, Meredy knew it had been the only way, but it shouldn't be the only way.

Humans weren't born evil, right? Then what had she done to get this lot in life?

They all would have died had she not used all of her life force to summon this thing, the thing that had now disappeared, leaving only an angel. Angel capitalized, actually.

It didn't make a difference now, did it?

There were all these people around, talking, whispering, sighing, crying, but that didn't matter because all that mattered was the fading woman disappearing forever.

Like her village(which wouldn't ever reappear)

Like Ultear(who had saved everyone too. Why did saving rhyme with sacrifice? It didn't. But then why were they always together? Life wasn't fair. Fair really was a silly word.)

Like any chance Meredy had ever had at a normal life(because let's face it, no one would ever be able to forget what she used to be, least of all herself)

(Maybe humans were born evil, and she hadn't been able to overcome it, and so she deserved this. Juvia would tell her it wasn't fair to blame herself. Juvia had almost disappeared. Fair was still a silly word.)

Like the angel before her, fading into the sky, like she had always wanted(and she was getting her wish and she had saved them and it would be selfish to be angry. It wasn't fair to all those who had sacrificed so she could be happy. She wasn't happy.)

Fair was a silly word.

Then again, all's fair in love and war(and she loved Angel and this was a war and her life was a war and it still wasn't fair, the silly word.)


	2. Angel

**I ****believed I promised a couple people more pain, yes? So here it is!*cackles***

As she fell, she thought about angels.

Specifically, pink-haired ones.

No, angels only had white hair. She was going to be an angel, after all. She should know.

And Meredy was certainly not an angel. But now she was, running across the room to kneel by her side, screaming. Angel felt a luminescent drop fall onto her angel wings. The ones on her neck.

Angel was the angel. Angels were dead. She had been summoning dead people. Had she killed them? Is that why they tried to kill her? What a strange thought.

Maybe she wouldn't get to be an angel. She had killed a lot of people. And nearly killed a lot more. Could one year and one sacrifice make up for that? One sacrifice. It sounded like such a little thing. But there was a lot more then one thing, if the hundreds of coins scattered on the ground, vanishing into the light she was vanishing into too, were any indication.

Meredy was crying. Meredy wasn't supposed to cry. Meredy was always cheerful.

Angel was making her cry. Did angels make their adopted little sisters cry?

She wanted to tell Meredy she was sorry. But there was nothing she could say. She wasn't sure she was even breathing anymore.

And was there anything to say? She said she wouldn't leave. She _promised_. Angels were perfect. They didn't break promises. But maybe angels made mistakes too. Maybe she could still be an angel.

The coins had all faded.

She would be an angel, fading into the sky.

She wanted to live.

That was no longer an option.

Meredy was crying.

She didn't want to be an angel anymore.


	3. Yukino

**I just can't stop, can I?**

Ever since Yukino had been a kid, even after the child-takers came, she had always felt a warmth in her heart, a call from somewhere, telling her that Sora-nee was out there somewhere. She was there, and eventually, she would come back and she and Yukino could be best friends again, like they used to be.

That warmth gave her strength. Strength when she wandered that empty village alone, when her parents were dead and everyone burned. Strength when she faced Minerva and told her that she believed she was strong enough to join Sabertooth. Strength when she was destroyed by Kagura Mikazuchi in battle and kicked out of that same guild. Strength when she needed it most, when she and Lucy summoned six Celestial Spirits each to destroy the gate and stop the horrible plague of those monstrous beasts known as dragons.

She could feel it in her heart, all the time. And she was sure Sora-nee, wherever she was and whatever she was doing, could feel it too. Because Yukino would never stop looking.

But maybe, now, at this moment, she should stop looking.

Because that warm spot wasn't warm anymore. Was it just the December wind?

And the call had been silenced. Could it just be the brutal brawl going on inside Sabertooth?

And she must have known something, somewhere deep inside she would never acknowledge, because Sting looked at her curiously as a single, ignored, unexplained tear shone as it floated down her cheek.

Her keys twitched.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please leave one.**


End file.
